The Stars Are In Her Eyes
by fax19lover
Summary: Hello! This is the story of when Maximum Ride, great cheerleader and best friend, moves into a private school with Nudge and Ella. Overprotective brother Ari warns the football team that they are 100% off limits but will Fang and or Iggy listen to it? FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX and Niggy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second Fanfic! Check out my other story Faxy Best Friends. I hope you like this story. So here you go.**

**Fang POV**

I was at football practice, pre-season, when my best friend Iggy came running up to me." Dude the Princtonitas school is getting redone comepleatly into a middle school. All the high school chicks are coming to our school!" He yelled at me. I just looked at him with a shocked look on my face. **(AN: I made up this school. If anyone knows it is an actual school tell me so I can get the colors and mascots right.)**

"Really? Cool." He nodded and started to babble about how hot they were going to be and so on. Let me introduce my self. My name is Fang and I am the star and captain of the Panthers football team. I am in high school at Price.**( An: I made this up as well so do the same as before) **I have been told that I am gorgeous. I am not cocky though.

"Fang! Dude! Ari is going to give us a talk about the girls before we go home."Iggy told me. Ari was the star basketball player and a senior. He scared the shit out o most people. " Let's go!" Iggy yelled and dragged me over to where a crowd was forming. When we got there Ari began to talk.

"All of you are aware by now that the girls of Princtonitas are coming to our school. We are all expected to make them feel welcome. No banging my sisters or I will kill you. Ella and Max Ride are off limits got it?" He asked/told us. Some people gulped and we all nodded. " Good. Go now." He dismissed us and walked away. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I heard that the one girl ,Maximum Ride, was an amazing cheerleader. I hope she tries out for the squad tomorrow. I really want to see her in a skirt and crop top. ;)

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Max POV:**

Today was a long day of preparation. School started tomorrow and I was pretty nervous. I let my best friend Nudge and my sister Ella do my hair, make up, nd clothes so I would look decent for cheer tryouts and school. knowing them it was going to b something girly that i would never wear or something sexy.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride. I have a sister Ella Ride and a brother Ari Ride. He is overprotective of me but is even more so towards Ella. Our parents Jeb and Valencina are big time actors and my mom is a fashion designer. That us why we are rich and live in a huge mansion on the beach. Our parents are almost never home so they make up for it by giving us $1000.00 a week and paying for everything besides our clothes and parties.

I went to bed apprehensive about tomorrow. I was really exited though. I couldn't wait to be a Price Panther Cheerleader or PPC. I slipped on my booty shorts and sports bra and went to sleep.

**IAMALINE ~ IDON'TLIKETOBEREAD ~ YOUSHOULDTURNBACKBEFOREITGET SUGLY ~ TOLATE ~ RUNAWAY ~ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~ BOB**

I was dreaming a wonderful dream when Nudge and Ella came running in at 6 freaking AM in the morning." Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! get up so we can do your makeup and hair and clothes for school. Go get in the shower it is already on and a cookie is in the bathroom" Nudge yelled and shoved a few bottles of gunk at me. I sprang up at 'cookie' and raced to the bathroom. I eagerly gobbled down my cookie, moaning at it's chocolaty goodness.

I stripped and hopped into the shower. I looked at the bottles and realized that they were shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and wax strips. i tossed the wax strips out of the shower and washed my hair. I rinsed it out before adding conditioner and washing my face and body. I hopped out after rinsing off and towel dried my body. I waxed my legs and bikini line before calling Ella and Nudge. They threw me a white lacy pair of panties and a matching bra. I slipped them on and told them to come in to torture me- I mean get me ready.

They came in and blow dried my hair then fluffed it up a bit. They then straightened, curled, and crimped my hair. Ella did my eyes while Nudge did my lips and cheeks. When they were done they pushed me into my bedroom where an outfit was laying down. I sneered at it. I consisted of a light grey body hugging skirt that went to a little less than 1/2 way down my thigh. It was paired with a cherry red blouse with the buttons undone until the bottom one, a cream lacy camisole,and a pair of cream ballet flats.

I slipped it all on and called them back in "Nudge! Ella! I am ready now come in here and show me to a mirror." They came bursting through the door. I was shoved over to my body length mirror. They tugged the sheet off of it and for once I was speechless.

In the mirror stood a beautiful girl with warm chocolate brown and golden eyes. She had long shiny hair that fell in loose curls down her back and her bangs were crimmped and held back out of the way with a pearl clip. her legs were really long and tan. She was gorgeous. I raised my hand and mirror me did the same.

"Wow Nudge. Ella. I am gorgeous. Thank you so much." I told them breathlessly. They beamed with pride and happiness. " We are leaving in 20 minutes so be ready." I told them with a smirk. They scrambled off to get ready and I went downstairs for a bottle of breakfast. Yes I said bottle. I drink a smoothie for breakfast every Monday and Wednesday. It makes things easier and it tastes good.

Ten minutes later we were all seated in my cherry red Ferrari driving out of the zipped down the road and into the school parking lot. We heard a lot of gasps and sighs of envy. I loved my car so much. I hopped out with Ella and Nudge in tow. We gathered our purses and books and strutted inside.

We walked up to the office and went inside the cherry wood doors." Hello. My name is Max and this is Nudge-" I tapped her on the shoulder "and this is Ella." I tapped Ella on the arm."We are here for our schedules please." I asked the secretary politely as I could.

"Oh! the Rides and Nudge Celine. My name is Linda. Come back and ask me for anything." She told us as she handed us our schedules

"Than you." Nudge said.

"Your welcome Sugar. Bye now." She told us as we left the office. We walked out of the office and into the halls. We all had the same exact schedules. They looked like this:

1st~ Homeroom~ Mrs. Capia

2nd~ AP English~ Mr. Sade

3rd~ French 3~ Madame Leah

4th~ Gym~ Coach Babbit

5th~ Lunch

6th~ AP LA~ Ms. Ariet

7th~ Advanced Math~ Mrs. janie

8th~ Study Hall~ Mrs. Capia

Locker 1119

Nudge and Ella's lockers were right next to mine on either side.

"Our parents signed us all up for all advanced classes?" Nudge asked us. We just nodded and walked to our lockers to put our notebooks, binders, pens, pencils, and textbooks away.

After that we just hung out at the lockers until the bell rang." Oh shit! Do either of you know where our classroom is?" I asked them they just shook their heads. We gathered our first three period supplies and went to find someone t tell us where to go.

"Hey guys. Let's go ask those boys where to go." Nudge said and dragged us over to a group of boys. One was tall dark haired, olive skinned, and had obsidian eyes. The other had light skin and strawberry blond hair with blue eyes. I couldn't look away.

"Hey we were wondering if you could show us the way to our classrooms?" Nudge asked.

"_"

**Ohh cliffy! read and review please. I will update at 5 reviews. Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope I responded to all of your reviews. Someone (you know who you are) told me that this story is like True Confessions of Star Crossed Lovers so I am going to read that one tonight. Review please. They make my day. We lost the tournament. Won 1st. Lost next 2. Sorry for not updating sooner. Enjoy!**

"Sure. My name is Iggy. That one is Fang." Iggy told us. Hhm. Fang. It fits him.

"Great thanks. My name is Nudge. This is Ella" she tapped on Ella " and this is Max." She tapped on me. They looked startled for a second but it was quickly wiped away with a small smile.

"Let us see your schedule." Fang told us. I held my schedule out to him. He took it from my hand and looked back and forth between the two. "We have the same schedule. Iggy does to." he told us. After he finished speaking he smirked.

"Coolio. We all have the same schedule." I told him while gesturing to Ella and Nudge. His lip just sorta twitched. I guess that was a smile for him. " Are you going to show us to homeroom or just stand there and stare at my beautiful best friend and sister?" I asked Iggy smirking. He just gaped at me like a fish. "You are going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that you know." I told him. He snapped his mouth shut faster than you can say piglets.

"Follow me." Fang told us with a slight laugh to his voice. I smiled at him and we all followed him to homeroom. When we got there a red head was attempting to give me a glare. She was failing miserably.

"Who is the red head with the clown face?" I asked Fang. He gave me a lip twitch that I assumed was a smile.

"That's Lissa and she has a huge crush on me. She's a total slut. She also thinks that we're dating. We're not dating though." Fang told me. I smirked at him.

"You just said a whole four sentences at one time. Congratulations!" I told him with a straight face. He smirked at me. I shrugged at him. He gave a half grin. My heart was running a marathon.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Capia. I will be your homeroom teacher like it or not. There will be no goofing off in my class." Mrs. Capia told us. Then she started taking roll call. "James Griffiths." Iggy said here. WTF! I shot him an amused look. "Nicholas Griffiths." Fang said here. I just looked at him with a !what? look. "Nudge Celine." Nudge said present and started talking to Iggy again. " Maximum Ride." I just raised my hand.

"It's Max, Iggy, and Fang. Got it?" I asked/ told her. She nodded at me. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back a little bit. I was going to be okay with this teacher. I could just tell. I turned back to Fang.

"Sooo. Nicholas? Really Fang?" I asked him while laughing my ass off. He just sneered back at me.

"Whatever Maximum." He taunted. I stopped laughing and gave him my famous death glare. He flinched back.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Maximum. Ever." I told him tightly. He gulped and I smirked back at him.

"Do you want to come over for a study session tonight. We could eat cookies and sing into hair brushes! Doesn't that sound like so much fun Fang?" I asked him enthusiastically. He just gave me a look like I was five years old.

"Sure Max. Just no hair brushes or singing." He told me. I grinned and he gave a small, key word _small, _smile.

"We are going to be good friends Fang. Good friends." I told him.

"Yeah we are." He gave me another _small _smile. Just then the bell rang and we hurried off to our next class.

_**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH WITH EVERYBODY THERE MINUS ARI ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~\**_

I had just walked into the lunch room with my lunch when my friends waved me over. I hurried across the room and sat down on the bench next to Fang. He smiled at me.

So far I had gone to Mrs. Capia, Mr. Sade, Madame Leah, and Coach Babbit. I liked all of my teachers so far but the gym clothes were only so-so. A sea green skirt that went to mid thigh and had pleats and a turquoise sports bra with the black panther logo on the back. It was kind of like what I wore to cheerleading practice.

Anyway, back to the present. "So Max. Are you going to try out for the PCC?" Nudge asked me. I gave her a duh look.

"Of course I am. I love cheerleading!" I told her with a smile. It was true. Cheering gives you a freedom to be peppy and bright without being judged for it. It was also a hard workout and it was very slimming and toning.

"Oh. I guess that's good but Lissa and her posse are on the team so you have to fight for the spot of captain. You can get it though because you're and amazing cheerleader and have mad tumbling skills." She told me with a flourish and a smile at the end. I just gave her a smile and finished my salad.

"Whatever Nudge. We are going to study tonight and go to the gymnastics gym tomorrow. Okay?" I asked her. She nodded hyper like and I got up to throw my garbage away.

When I walked back Lissa was sitting on Fang and she was trying to molest him. I decided to be a good friend and save him from the wicked bitch of the west. "Hey Fang! Are we still on for that _'study'_ date?" I asked him with an emphasis on the sarcastic study. Lissa fumed and, once again, tried to glare to me.

"WHAT! You are going out with that little slut?" She screeched in her nails on the chalkboard voice. What!? No one calls me a slut. I grabbed her arm and yanked her off Fang. He looked so relived.

"What did you call me?" I yelled at her.

"A. Little. Slut. You bitch." She spat at me. Oh no she didn't. I screeched and slapped her across the face.

"No one calls me a slut. You are the slut Lissa. You and your little posse of whores!" I yelled at her. Her face turned as red as her cool-aid hair. I looked horrible like that.

"What the hell bitch?" She scratched my arm with her inch long nails leaving red marks. I shoved her off of me and onto the ground. She landed on her fake face with her ass up in the air. By now we had a circle around us.

When I looked down I wished that I hadn't. Lissa was wearing a skirt that was as thick as my pencil. She was not wearing anything under that bandage. "OH MY GOD! LISSA PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR LIKE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at her. She blushed a deeper red than before and scurried off with her whores behind her. They were attempting to comfort her. Attempting being the key word here. She was steaming mad.

"OMG Fang! Now I know why you were so uncomfortable. I am so sorry Fang!" I told him. I ran up and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a second before giving me a hug back. I heard a gasp and spun around to face the crowd that was still there.

"You and Fang are dating?" Some random girl in the back asked. Shocked and confused I knew that i had to answer.

"Yeppers. Fangles is my new beau." I told them. Then I turned back to Fang straddled his lap and kissed his full lips.

**Oh! What happens next? I know but I am not going to tell you. By the way I read True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers and I realized that my story is like that one so I will make sure it is different. Please review and give me some motivation to continue this story. **

**Love you all,**

**Fax19lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Sorry for being confusing . It will be in this chapter to why they are already kissing and I meant for the gym tops to be covered with a t shirt. I guess I forgot. Sorry. ****Here is your cliffhanger ending. Review at the bottom and check out my other story Faxy Best Friends. I am also working on a school dance story 1 shot. Enjoy! =D :) :p ~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ q: **

Fang was startled for a second before his hands came up around my hips. He pulled me _thisclose _to him and I tangled my hands in his hair. His tongue swept out onto my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly for him. Our tongues started to battle for dominance. He won and I let him take the wheel. He caressed my tongue gently with his own soft one. My lips were tingling and my tongue was on fire. I pulled gently on his hair and he moaned into my mouth so I was the only one who heard it.

We both pulled away breathless. I just then realized that I, Maximum Ride, had a huge ass crush on someone that I met only four hours ago. "Daaaammn girl. You got the moves." I heard from Nudge. I only then realized that we were still in a large cafeteria and just made out in front of a huge crowd. I blushed a scarlet color and looked at my feet. My creamy flats were suddenly very interesting. Then I realized, I do a lot of realizing, that I was Maximum freaking Ride. I was sarcastic, sexy, bad-ass Max.

"Hell yeah I got the moves Nudge!" I told her while smirking. I then smiled a *coughcough evil coughcough* smile at Lissa who just happened to be standing there gaping like a freaking fish. "You're going to catch flies like that Lissa. Stop staring and get your flat ass out of my view." I told her. I smirked as she huffed and stomped out in her 5 inch heels. I then turned to the crowd. " Does that answer your questions?" I asked them. they all nodded and then the bell rang. "Come on girlies. Let's go to class." I said to Nudge and Ella.

They grabbed JJ, Tess, and Addiemay. Those were new girls that we were all friends with. The crowd parted and after I pecked Fang on the lips we strutted out of there swinging our hips a little for emphasis. I don't know if I mentioned it but I am 5' 6' so not short and not tall. I have 30D boobs, long tan legs, and golden hair with little red and brown highlights. I was HOT.

I walked up to my locker, spun my combo, and swung it open. I pulled out my last three periods and looked at my schedule.

6th~ AP LA~ Ms. Ariet

7th~ Advanced Math~ Mrs. Janie

8th~ Study Hall~ Mrs. Capia

Great only three more classes left until the end of the day. I grabbed my purse and put my books in it. Fang then appeared out of nowhere and pushed me up against a locker, kissing me passionately. We both pulled away breathless again. "What was that for?" I asked him softly. He just smiled and took my hand in his. I then sauntered off to class with Fang holding my hand. We walked into that class and everybody was staring at us- even the teacher. "Hi Ms. Ariet. Sorry we are late. We lost track of time at lunch and then I got a little distracted in the halls..." I trailed off giving her puppy dog eyes. The class held it's breath in wait of her answer.

"That's okay Max. You two just take your seat and don't be late again or you two will have plenty of time to be 'distracted' together in detention." She said with air quotes around 'distraced'.

"Yes M'am." I told her. She smiled and turned back to the board. I was really going to like Ms. Ariet. I already did actually.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly with Fang kissing me between each period. I really had to talk to him about that. I mean what are we? Are we dating or am I just a fling? I will know eventually. I swear. When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and ran to my locker I threw my books in and grabbed my purse and other little things before going to Fang's locker.

"Hey baby! You should come over to my house for a swim in our pool. We live on **************************." I told him. **(AN: I am so not going to tell you a real address!)**

"Sure I would love to. By the way you are right next to my house. You don't have to but you can come over before the pool and we can talk about today." He told me. I just nodded and we walked out, hand in hand, to my car. This was going to be a fun talk. Note the sarcasm people. Gosh it's like you don't know me. Well... You don't so... just shut up. Jeez. People.

**This is my line. Her name is Alpaca. She can dance like no ones business and loves to read Fan-fiction. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

We pulled into my driveway, hopped out, grabbed our things, and ran inside. "Mom! We're home. I brought Nudge and two new friends!" I yelled at my mom.

"Okay! Have fun honey! There are cookies in the kitchen!" My mom yelled back. I was in the kitchen before she said kitchen. I took the whole plate of cookies and sprinted up to my room with everybody trailing behind me. We all sat in the beanbags that were around the room.

"Max! Can we have a cookie?" Iggy asked me while gesturing to himself and Fang. I looked at him with a feral glance, growled, and hugged my cookies closer to me.

"No! My cookies!" I snapped at them. Iggy looked scared and Fang looked amused by my antics.

"Please baby." Fang murmured in my ear. He was sitting beside me in a black beanbag. Mine was silver and sea green. He gave me a look like I was holding the key to everything and I had just told him no. Someone say GUILT TRIP! No? Fine i'll do it. GUILT TRIP!

"Okay. One each. Only one." Everybody took one of my cookies. I gave Fang another just because I like him. Everybody was munching on their cookie and talking happily. Fang nudged me with his sneaker and I looked up at him. he was holding a cookie in his mouth and had this..this... look on his face. I gave a small smile and leaned over. I took a bite out of the cookie and then kissed Fang. He tasted like chocolate.

"Let's go into my room and talk about today." He murmured to me. I nodded and we got up. Everyone looked at us.

"We're going to Fang's room so I can see his house. We'll be back in half an hour. Go get ready for the pool party and invite your friends and a few of the cheerleaders and football players." I told and Ella nodded and strode out of my room. Iggy walked out and, I assumed, went to his room to change. We hopped out into the big tree that is right outside mine and Fang's window. Then we crawled into his room and out onto the balcony.

"So.." I said lamely.

"So.. Twenty questions?" He asked me.

"Sure. You ask one then I do. No exceptions." He nodded.

"Okay. Do you like me as more than a friend?" He asked me I gulped and nodded.

"I didn't until lunch but it was like I knew we were going to be really good friends so it didn't bother me to kiss you in front of those people. I thought it would just be saving you but I ended up liking you at the end." I told him. he nodded and a light flickered in his eyes.

"Your turn." He said

"Okay...What are we exactly?" I asked him a bit nervously.

"Um. Can we be together. Like boyfriend girlfriend?" he sounded embarrassed.

"Of course we can." I told him. "We should probably get changed for the party. Nudge will have to tie me down and fix me into a slutty bikini." I told him. His eyes twinkled at the slutty bikini part. I swooped down for a kiss and then hopped into my room again. Nudge was in there holding a neon turquoise biking with hot pink lines and slashes across it. I loved it so much!

"Let's get ready Nudge. I love that bikini!" I told her. I wanted to make Fang drool over me.

"Yay! I knew you would like bikinis one day! That day is today." She threw the bikini at me and shoved me into my bathroom. I put it on and slipped into my super short jean shorts and a red tank top that hugged my curves. I slipped on a pair of over sized coach sunglasses with red flip flops and ran out to meet with Nudge and Ella. The had on matching bikinis to mine but Ella's was yellow with red. Nudge's was pink with blue. We had on the same cover ups to but their top were pink.

"Let's go out to get the snacks and stuff ready!" Ella said. We all nodded and followed her down the two flights of stairs into the kitchen. We got everybody's favorite food times ten and every drink on the earth and put it outside on a few tables. Then we got Ella's i-pod and doc. We blasted the music and waited for people to come. Fang and Iggy were already here and Fang wouldn't quit staring at my ass and boobs.

"Fang! My eyes are up here!" I told him. His gaze snapped back up to my eyes and he blushed slightly and looked away. That was when the doorbell rang. Time to start the party...

**So! Review Review Review! Do you like it so far. I hope that I helped the confusing factor a little bit. I have another tournament for hockey so I won't update for at least tomorrow maybe Saturday. Toodles! ~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	4. AN Please Read

**Sorry not a chapie. The comments have been all "Confusing this confusing that. Overprotective brother" Just wanted to say that if you read the AN at the front you would know that the uniform had a skirt and top but I forgot to write the top part. Sorry guys for being confusing. About Ari... He is coming in next chapter. It will have to do with her cheering, a pool, and a make out session.**

**Love you all,**

**Fax19lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I wrote this in the car and in bed. It may be bad but I hope you like it. Enjoy! =D 3 :p**

I went to go open the door and let the people in. When I opened the door J J, Tess, Addiemay, and a few of the football players with them. "Hey guys! Come on in. The pool is just outside the back double doors. You can put your stuff wherever. The third floor is off limits o everyone because my room is up there. So don't go in there unless you have are with me." I told them. They nodded and walked into the house. It pretty much went like that until we had about twenty people here. We had five football players, seven cheerleaders , and the rest of us.

"Let's go outside Fang." I whined. He just smirked and rounded up the gang. Soon Iggy. Nudge, Ella, Fang, Angel, Me, and Gazzy were here. **(AN: Let's just pretend that Gazzy and Angel are sixteen and not related and that they were with them from the beginning. Sorry!)** "Good you're all here. Let's go outside now to party!" I told them and they cheered really loudly.

Nudge and Ella took off their cover ups and ran outside. I rolled my eyes and went to join them. I got outside and layed down on the chair Fang was already laying on. Effectively making him snap his eyes open. He realized it was me and that I was laying on his stomach and chest. He shifted a little uncomfortably. "Hi Fangy! Let's go swimming!" I told him.

"Okay." He said. He slipped his flip flops off and stood up. I slipped my sunglasses into his chair along with my flips. I then shed my shirt and felt eyes on me. I looked up and Everyone was staring at me. I slowly slid my shorts off my long tan legs and down past my feet.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer." I told them. So of course Fang being Fang pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Daaaaammnn Max! We did so good with that bikini. We have to go get you another one. We are going to the mall on Saturday to go SHOPPING!" Nudge said from the pool. This caused everyone to start giggling and go back to whatever they were doing before.

I turned to Fang, who was at my side. "You are coming with us. You can bring Iggy and Gazzy. Please?" I asked him while pouting. He sighed and nodded giving me a half grin that made my heart skip a beat. "OMG! Thank you sooo much!" I jumped up and gave him a hug. I wrapped my legs around his hips and sat there with my arms around his neck. I grinned up at him and kissed him. We pulled apart all to soon. I gave him cow eyes and he,way to ruin the moment, threw me into the pool where I landed with a huge splash.

"What the fuck Fang?" I screamed at him when I surfaced again. He smirked at me. I then got an idea. I hopped out of the pool and went to the music player."Nudge! Ella! Angel! Formation for the dance!" I screamed at them. They hurried out and into position on the dance/cheer practice porch. I gave the nearest person. Addiemay, directions to start the music.

The music started after I was in position and we started shaking our bootays to the beat. We were in the air doing back handsprings, on the ground doing full splits and ground work. Then came my favorite part. Stunts. I was the flyer. We got into position and Nudge and Ella lifted me up while Angel was back spot I did a heal grab, twisted into a scorpion, then slowly straightened my leg so I was doing a straight leg scorpion. I let my leg down until it was straight out behind me. I was thrown off into a full twist and landed safely in their arms. They popped me up and we then screamed together "We are the Panthers!" Finishing with me doing a scorpion and Ella and Nudge doing heel grabs on either side and Angel in a full center split in front of me.

"Maximum Janet Ride! What are you doing?" My older brother screamed at me. Well shit. He didn't know that I was a serious cheerleader before now.

"Um. I was cheering with Nudge, Angel, and Ella. We were just practicing our routine for tryouts fro PCC. Please don't be mad Ari." I ran up and gave him a hug. He still looked upset. I gave him cow eyes O_O and could see that he was starting to crack. "Please Ari. I promise that I won't let the boys look at me wrong. Please let me cheer. Please. I will even let you take me to the next game and practice if we make the team." I begged him. He finally smiled at me.

"Okay Maxie. You can cheer." He told me.

"OMG! Thank you so much Ari." I gave him another squeeze and ran over to Fang. I pushed him in the pool. "That was for throwing me in the pool and ruining the moment!" I yelled at him when he came up. He smirked and hopped out only to jump back in with me in his arms. As soon as we were underwater he let go so I could surface.

I laughed and dunked him. Then this turned into a dunking war. When we were done being stupid it was starting to rain. We decided to get out and everybody went home except Fang, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Max. Angel. Come upstairs so we can get ready." Ella snapped at me. I followed her up the stairs with Nudge trailing behind me and Angel.

"Why do we need to get ready? Where are we going?" I asked. Nudge gave me a duh look.

"We need to take showers, put on pj's, and fix our hair. Let's go guys." Ella said. We all ran off to a bathroom with bags in hand.

I took my shower and blow dried my hair. I then put it in a braid down to my waist. I slipped on my silver spandex and a sea green camisole with a crop top over it. I then rand to the living room to meet up with Nudge and Ella and Angel.

"Do I look ok?" I asked them.

"ZOMG! You look great. Let's go downstairs now." Nudge said. We all nodded and followed her into the den. This is how it looked when we came in.

Gazzy: =O while looking at Angel.

Iggy: *_* while looking at Nudge.

Fang: o_o while looking at yours truly.

"Um guys you're staring at us like fishes." Angel pointed out to them. They snapped their mouths shut and fixed their eyeballs.

By the way Nudge was wearing satin pink shorts with a light blue satin cami. Ella was the opposite of her. Angel had on lime green booty shorts with a pink tank top. Yeah we were so not conservative. The boys didn't seem to mind at all though so...

"ZOMG! Let's play truth or dare!" Nudge squealed.

"No way Nudge! You remember what happened the last time we played truth or dare. I had to kiss my ex boyfriend and he almost choked me with his tongue!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah he did but you don't have an ex here Max. Just a boyfriend." Ella pointed out.

"Ugh fine but if it turns out bad I get to blame you for everything." I told them. They squealed with joy and we all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Angel asked.

"I'll go." Gazzy said. "Nudge truth or dare." He asked her with this glint in his eyes that made me want to hurt him and hug him because he was oing to do something bad. I could just tell.

"Dare" Nudge said confidently. Her confident look faded almost instantly at the look on Gazzy's face.

"I dare you to kiss Iggy!" He said

**HAHA! Cliffy. There will be more t or d in the next chapter and Ari will be in it as well. Review please! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to AlwaysLookinUp. Thank you for reviewing so far! I love to read your guys's reviews they just make my day! There are no outfits on my profile yet because I designed them myself so sorry. I am sick today but I am still writing. To answer some questions:**

** I am working on the girly girl thing.**

**I have my beta helping me with Max being a little like Lissa.**

**I have no idea what ZOMG means. I think it has to do with OMG!**

**I hope you enjoy! :3 **

Nudge faltered for a second. "Oh. Um. O-o-okay," she stuttered. She got up and walked over to Iggy. He tucked some curls behind her ear then pulled her face to his. She looked into his eyes as if giving approval. That was enough for Iggy. He crashed his lips down onto hers. They kissed for about ten seconds. Nudge pulled away blushing like mad. Then she scurried over and sat down next to Ella.

"Um, Fang truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

"Dare." Fang said in his deep, sexy voice. Nudge thought hard for a second before her face broke into a grin.

"I dare you to give Max a hickey!" She exclaimed.

"What! Nudge if my brother finds out about this I am so dead!" I yelled at her. She just shrugged and smiled at me. "Ugh! I will get you back Nudge or so help me Fudge." I snarled at her. She gulped and shifted closer to Ella.

I walked over to Fang and sat down in his lap. I flicked my hair off of my neck and tilted my head to the side. I took a breath and felt his lips come in contact with my skin. He sucked gently and then harder. He bit down a little and then pulled away. I shivered and wiped off me neck. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "FANG! You are so dead!" I screeched out into the hall. My neck had a purple ring on it. I looked at the concealer on the counter. _'Never thought I would use this,'_ I thought. I slapped some on and it vanished.

I ran out into the hall and into the living room. Nudge was sitting on Iggy trying to hide. Fang was smirking. I went over and punched him in the shoulder. He flinched and started rubbing it, and voila! The smirk was gone. Serves him right.

"As for you Nudge. I am not going to the mall with you for a month!" I told her. I hate going there anyway. She sat up so fast I am surprised that she didn't get whiplash.

"What?! That is so not fair! Make it two weeks instead. Please," she begged. I looked at her and she was giving me Bambi eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! But three weeks." She squealed and went to sit down by Ella again. Iggy looked sorta dejected. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Truth." he replied. Haha! Only a sissy would pick truth.

"Do you like Nudge?" Fang asked with one of his famous smirks plastered on his face. Iggy just nodded and his normally pale face flamed up a tomato red.

"Angel. Truth or dare?" Iggy asked. Angel looked around a little before replying.

"Dare." She replied shyly.

"I dare you to kiss Gazzy." Iggy said in a soft voice. **(AN: They are not related and are both 16! Thank you.)**

"Okay." She leaned over and pecked Gazzy on the lips.

"Max truth or dare?" She asked me after her blush calmed down.

"Dare?" I replied sorta as a question.

"I dare you to straddle and kiss Fang for four minutes!" She said like it was the best dare ever.

"Fine." I said. I was actually really excited, not that I would ever admit that. I crawled over to Fang and straddled him and entwined my hands in his hair. His hands were resting on my hips. I pulled his head down to mine. Our lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly. He licked my bottom lip and I opened them a little. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and they fought for dominance.

I let him win and explore my mouth. His hands had now dropped down onto my butt. I started sucking on his lip and he growled into my mouth so that only I could hear it. We both pulled away breathless. I looked into his eyes and saw a passion in them.

I blushed and went back to my spot. When I looked up I wished that I hadn't. Nudge and Ella and Angel were staring at me. Iggy and Gazzy were staring at Fang. Ari was turning red and glaring at me. Whoops! I didn't hear him come in.

"Maximum, what were you doing?" He asked me in a menacing voice. I gulped.

"Um, I was kissing my boyfriend. Please don't be mad. I am 16! I am allowed to date!" I told him. My voice had risen so I was yelling at him now.

"You are grounded Maximum! Go to your room!" He told me. Now we all know that I don't take orders well so you can guess what I did. Go on guess!

"No! You are over controlling and I am not a child. I can date boys. I can drive my car. I am allowed to do whatever I want to do when I want to!"** (AN: Song reference to Avril Lavigne Smile.)** I then stood up and ran into my room. I grabbed a bag with a swimsuit, towel, flip flops, sunglasses, two pairs of shorts, three shirts, and two pairs of undergarments. I shoved my pj's that I was wearing in and put on my bikini with a sundress. I chucked my wallet, I-Pod, and phone in and stormed out into the living room where everyone else was still standing or sitting.

"I am going to the beach. The rain has stopped. I will be at my friend's house. Later," with that I stormed out of the house and started sprinting down the beach. I heard my friends call my name but I kept charging down the beach. I slowed to a walk when I was no longer able to see the house. I was going to Addiemay's house. I just needed to get away from it all.

I walked for about an hour longer before I reached her house. It was a three story house just like ours and it was painted yellow. I walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered I rang the doorbell. Addiemay answered the door and was sort of surprised to see me there. It was 10:00 at night.

"Hey Addiemay, Can I stay with you for tonight?" I asked her. She took in my appearance, sundress with no shoes and a tear streaked face.

"Of course honey! Come on in." She said. She pulled me through the door and up to her room. "Now. Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were playing truth or dare..."

**What happens? Oh wait I know! Review please. 1st review gets to be a character in the story. You have to have a profile so I can PM you. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Peoples! I hope you love love love the story! Congrats to SunsetOrange12 for being the first reviewer! My bestie Alyssa is going to be introduced in the next chapter as well. I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I have been supper busy latley! I have more hockey and then dance in March so I will be super busy then as well. Enjoy chapter 6! ="D**

... and Nudge had to kiss Iggy. Then I had to let Fang give me a hikey. Then we had to kiss and Ari walked in. I ran off and now I am here." I told Addiemay. She looked at me for a second before engulfing me in a huge hug.

"Oh sweetie! That is horrible! Your brother will calm down eventually though. How about we go to sleep now and go to the beach tomorrow. You can help me find a boyfriend!" She told me in her southern accent.

"Okay! Let me go shower again and get changed into my pj's." I told her.

"Okay sugar! You know where the bathroom is. I will go set up our sleepover stuff." She said and galloped off to get our stuff ready. I wandered t the bathroom to take another shower. I hopped into the warm soothing water and cleansed myself of the horribleness of it all.

I hopped out into the steamy bathroom. I wrapped my self in a fluffy dark purple towel and walked out into the spare bedroom to change. I changed into my old pj's that I had had on earlier and walked into the den to meet up with Addiemay. She was on the floor setting up our pillows and stuff.

"Thank you so much Addiemay." I said when I walked into the room. She smailed at me.

"No problem sugar. What are friends for?" She said. I just nodded and snuggled deeper into my blankets to watch Valentine's Day with her. Stupid movie. Guy gets the girls then she says no and yes and cheating doctors but in the end everyone who matters are good. I hate sappy romances.

"I hate sappy romance movies." I told Addiemay.

"I know honey. Now let's watch some action." She said with a sly smile and slipped in Tomb Raider. That's how we fell asleep, watching movies and laughing.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and Addiemay's six month old golden retriever puppy names Crisco.

"Down Crisco! I love you but really sitting on my chest?" I asked her. She just tilted her head, wagged her tail, and let her tongue loll out. "Silly puppy." i said and walked into the kitchen to eat.

I had six pancakes, ten pieces of turkey bacon, three glasses of juice, and a cookie or two before heading off to the guest room to change into my new bikini that Addiemay is letting me borrow. It was a cream colored bandeau with matching bottoms that said 'feisty' on the butt in hot pink. I slipped on my newly cleaned white halter sundress with matching flip flops. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to meet up with Addiemay who was wearing a turquoise string bikini with matching flip flops and a yellow tank top with blue jean booty shorts.

"Ready to go Max?" She asked me.

"Of course. Let's go break some hearts." I said and we hooked arms and skipped out onto the beach. We got to a good spot and layed out a blanket and two pillows. I took off my dress and kicked of my shoes. Addiemay did the same and we layed down to tan. A shadow was cast over me and I sat up. I saw my friend and fellow cheerleader Dakota standing there. **(AN: Here is the long awaited contest winner wh will be in a few of the chapters after this one! Congrats!)**

"Hey Dakota! What's up girlie?" I asked as I sprang up.

"Nothing much just chilling out. What about you?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Oh I got in a fight with Ari and went to Addiemay's house and now here we are." I told her.

"Cool. We should practice later like Friday maybe?" She asked.

"Sure that sounds good. We should have a slumber party tonight. Invite Alyssa, J J, Tess, and Jet. I will invite Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella. Sound good?" I asked.

"Of course. I will invite them all and then be at your house at 7:00. KK?"

"Sure. Addiemay will come as well." I told her.

"Of course I love you Addiemay! Bye guys!" She said and scuttled off down the beach. I layed back down to tan and then Addiemay asked me a question.

"Do you want to swim?"

"Hell yeah! I'll race ya!" I said and with that we were on our feet sprinting towards the water. I got there first. We splashed around until a huge wave knocked me and Addiemay under. We both popped up laughing.

"Let's go back before we turn into prunes." Addiemay said.

"Yeah you're right. Race you to shore." I said and we took off. I got there first and she huffed and went to flirt with Sam. A rough hand grabbed my waist and pulled me to a chest.

"Hey there baby. Let's play." The guy growled out, trying to sound seductive and failing miserably.

"Hey douche let me go before I hurt you." I said.

"I'd rather not. My name is Dylan by the way. Now where were we?" He asked me before smashing his gross slimy lips against my soft pink ones. I squirmed and tried to get away but I was hopelessly stuck. Help me Addiemay!

**Fang POV:**

After Max stormed out Ari gave me a death glare and then we left to go home. We all met up at the beach the next day. We were currently looking for a spot.

We finally found one and set our stuff down. I saw a girl being kissed by Dylan the douche and went to help her. "What are you doing to this here girl?" I asked him.

"Kissing her. What's it to you?" He asked me while the girl broke free and hid behind me.

"Leave her alone Dylan." I said.

"Why should I? She loved it." He said.

"Let's ask her." I told him. I turned around to face the girl. "Did you want him to kiss you?" I asked her.

She snapped her head up and my eyes went wide. So did hers. It was my Max.

**Max POV:**

"Fang? Hell no i didn't want to kiss that douche. You're my boyfriend." I said once I got over my shock.

Fang turned to smirk at Dylan who walked away sulking.

"Than you!" I said and jumped into his arms. He slipped his hands under my butt and mine looped around his neck. he leaned down to kiss me. _Click!_

We broke apart and Nudge and every one was there and she was stuffing something in her bag.

"You two were having fun as well I see." She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes we were and we have a slumber party to prepare for at my house so let's go! You're all invited." I told them and we all raced back to pick up our things.

**I know it was a bad ending but please review. Gt to go. Hockey calls! Peace on war and war on peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed! They make my day! States for hockey are over so I am depressed. I am working on a sad Fax story now and that will be posted up later in the week. My inspiration is my hockey being over. Enjoy chapter 7!**

_**"True love stories never have endings" ~Richard Bach**_

They all piled into the cars to drive home. I went back to Addiemay's house to get my stuff. Fang came with us. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the beach and I rested my head on his shoulder. We walked up Addiemay's drive way and into the house. I went to fetch my things and was just shoving the last pair of shorts into my bag when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lips pressed against my neck.

"Fang..." I murmured and turned around in his embrace. I pressed my lips to his as my eyes fluttered closed. He responded softly and we were just kissing each other as a comfort. No lust. Just love. _Wait! Not love! Just a caring! Gosh what is the matter with me?_

I pulled back and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Fang for being here. You mean a lot to me." I told him. He hugged me back and nodded.

"You too Max. You too." He murmured.

"Time to go Max!" Addiemay yelled at me from the living room.

"Okay!" I screamed back and went to pick up my bag. Fang had it in his hands and was smirking at me.

"Looking for this?" He asked,

"Yes." I grumbled and took it from his hands. He chuckled and hugged me before going out to the car. We stepped out into the driveway and we saw Addiemay's red Miata convertible. It only had two seats.

"Max you're sitting on Fang's lap. Let's go!" She said, her voice rising a little. i shrugged away my nerves and sat on Fang's lap for the five minute drive to my house. fang was rubbing soothing circles on my back and it felt so good. I let a little moan slip when he moved to my lower back. I don't think Addiemay heard it but Fang did. I felt his silent chuckle rumble through his chest.

Well buddy boy two can play at this game. I rested my hand on his thigh and his chuckling stopped. I smirked at his shocked face in the mirror. I slowly dragged my fingernails lightly up and down his thigh going higher each time until his hand shot out and grabbed mine. I smirked and felt his growl that was directed at me. I win.

"Sorry Fang." I said in a pouty voice while pouting up at him with my big cow eyes. He sighed and leaned down to give me a kiss. We were still kissing when we pulled up at my house. Addiemay jumped out and went to get her bags. I jumped off of Fang and down onto the driveway. I got out my bag and walked in with Fang holding my hand.

"Hey guys we're here!" I screamed out into the house. I heard a pounding of footsteps and soon I saw Nudge, Ella, Adiemay, Blake, Alyssa, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Jack, Dakota, and Jet.

"Hey Max! Only me, Alyssa, and Jet could come." Dakota told me smiling.

"S'all good. Lets go partay!" I said and then screamed.

"Yeah!"

"YAY!"

"Sounds good." Is what I heard from everyone as we ran upstairs to get changed. Even though it was only 4:00 PM. Me and Alyssa slipped on black and silver silk booty shorts with black silk camisoles. Nudge and everyone else slid on pink, green, red, cream, and blue ones. Don't ask me why we all matched. We just did. We scurried out of our rooms to meet up with the boys in the den.

They were already in there wearing athletic shorts and t-shirts. Fang looked hot as ever. Wait I didn't just say that. Whatever.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Nudge squealed.

"Yeah"

"Yay!"

"Sure!"

"I love truth or dare!" I what I heard. They all looked at me.

"Sure." I said and sighed.

"Yay!" Nudge squealed again. " Get in a circle." She told us and we obliged. We were sitting like this:

Me Fang Iggy Nudge Ella Jet Gazzy Angel Dakota Jack Addiemay Alyssa Blake

We were in an oval so connect the ends.

"Max truth or dare?" Nudge asked me once we were situated. Me not being a wimp but probably being stupid said:

"Dare." Nudge grinned and I started feeling scared.

"I dare you to straddle and kiss Fang for... two minutes!" She squealed. My jaw dropped and Fang looked a little uncomfortable.

"O-okay." I stammered and turned and swung onto Fang's lap. He looked at me for the okay. I gave a slight nod. I slid my hands around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. His hands gripped my butt. My lips crashed down on his in a fiery kiss that soon escalated into a make out with tongue. We probably kissed for about 5 minutes until Iggy coughed.

"No need to inhale each other guys!" He yelled. I blushed and swung off of him.

"Ella truth or dare?" I asked while calming down.

"Truth."

"Do you like Jet?" I asked her.

"Um... yeah. I do." She mumbled. Jet smiled.

"I like you too Ella." He told her before kissing her cheek. She blushed cherry red.

"Iggy truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into max's room and find her sexiest pair of underwear and bring them back here." She said with a smirk in my direction.

"Iggy! NO!" I screamed as he ran out of the room. I burried my head into Dakota's shoulder until he came back. he was holding my baby blue, lacy, pair of silk panties with a matching strapless push up bra.

"Iggy!" I screeched and took them from him. I shoved them into the corner under a blanket. I sat down again next to Fang who whispered on my ear.

"I want you to war those." In a sexy voice.

"PIG!" I screamed and hit him. "Iggy your turn." I said to change the topic off of my underwear.

"Dakota truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth."

"Have you and Jack had sex?" He asked. Dakota started chocking and coughing on her spit. Soon she calmed down enough to answer.

"No!" She said and hit Iggy. "Pig..."

"Addiemay truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Dakota asked.

"Um.. I like Sam." She told us nervously.

"Aww how sweet. You two are so cute together." Dakota said

"Yeah that would be nice. Anyway Angel truth or dare?" Addiemay asked asked.

"Dare." Angel said.

"I dare you to be locked in a closet with Gazzy." She said while grinning.

"Okay." Angel said shakily. She got up and went to the closet with Gazzy.

_**Time lapse to 10 minutes later"**_

I got up quietly to open the door they were standing really close and Gazzy was kissing her gently. When they saw the light they broke apart blushing. **(AN: They are not related! thank you!)**

Once Angel sat down she asked Alyssa. "Alyssa truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to kiss Blake." She said.

"Okay." Alyssa squeaked. She leaned over to Blake and kissed him gently.

"Alyssa.. Do you want to go out?" Blake asked nervously.

"OMG! Of course Blake!" She squealed and hugged him.

"How about we just play spin the bottle instead." I offered once we were in our circle again.

"Okay." Was everyone's response. We got an empty coke bottle and I spun first. It landed on Iggy. **(AN: I was going to end it here but you guys deserve it o longer it will be but not by much!)**

"Um eew." I said as I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. When I sat down again I felt that fang was tense so I took his hand and kissed him too.

"Iggy your turn." I told him. He spun the bottle and it landed on Nudge. She blushed as he kissed her on the lips. Nudge spun and it landed on Jack. We went on like this until it was my turn. I landed on Fang. I turned to him and kissed him long and hard. Then Ari walked in. Again.

**HAHAHAH! I love cliff hangers! Pretty please review with cookies on top! Love you all bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating but I have been super busy and am currently writing a new story to put up for when I get bored. This will be a long for me chapter to make up for the wait. Check out my bestie's story Maximum Ride:How the flock met the Miller Girls. I got up to 60 reviews so I thought what the hey! Let's update! I need to know whether or not you guys want me to keep writing this story or not or just put it on hold. Please tell me in your reviews. If you actually read this review with a :==) as well. Enjoy chapter 8! **

"Maximum! What are you two doing?" Ari yelled sharply. I gulped and pulled away from Fang. "Max may I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" He asked. I nodded and got up.

"You guys think about what to do next. I'll be back soon." I told them before walking into the kitchen behind Ari. He turned around to face me as I sat on the counter.

"Max...Why were you kissing that boy again after I told you not to?" He asked me calmly. This made me angry again.

"Why are you lecturing me after I told you you don't own my life?" I asked him. He turned red again. Just. Like. Before.

"Maximum Ride!" He yelled before grabbing my wrist and leading me upstairs to my room. He locked the door and shoved me in. I heard his door slam shut and I whipped out my phone.

**Max /_Nudge_**

**Hey! Ari locked me in my room**

_**OH NO! I'll come get you out!**_

**OK thank you so much. There's a key under the door frame**

_**KK I'm on my way up right now.**_

**K good. Get the key and slide it in the first then second then third hole. My door has a special locking device.**

_**K.**_

"Hey Max! We decided to just watch movies and snuggle now that we all have boys around us." Nudge told me once we were on the stairs.

"Okay. I really just want to go to bed though. Is that okay?" I asked her as we waked into the den.

"Sure!" She told me. "Anyone who wants to go to bed can leave now." Nudge said all happy and whatnot. Fang and Alyssa and Blake stood up.

"Okay guys follow me." I told them and led them upstairs to my room. "Me and Fang will be in here. The guest room next door is where you two will be sleeping. Okay?" I told them.

"Sure Maxie-pie!" Alyssa said and walked into the guest room with Blake in tow. I grabbed Fang's hand and led him into my room. I pulled him over to the bed and straddled him. His eyes widened a little so that meant he was shocked. Good!

" I have a plan to get Ari off our backs. It involves cheerleading tryouts and slutty outfits." I told him. He nodded. I whispered my plan to him. He nodded every now and then.

"I like it Max." He told me. I gave him a quick kiss then snuggled up to Fang under the covers to sleep the night away.

* * *

We were at school again. It was Monday so that meant cheerleading tryouts. I had on super short jean shorts, a red tank top that said 'Tasty' in cursive across the cleavage in silver, silver strappy heels that were five inches, and my hair was in a poof ponytail with a red cheer bow around it. I looked like a slutty cheerleader off duty. Ari hadn't seen me sneak out this morning and he would only see me a lunch in ten minutes. This was phase one of my plan. Make him angry.

I walked into class and took my seat next to Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Blake, and Gazzy. The boys were gawking and Nudge looked happy.

"Max! You look great. A little slutty but great!" She exclaimed.

"I know I look like a slut. It's to make Ari mad. I'm eighteen in a few months and he won't have a say so why not piss him off now. First I dress like a slut now and then again at tryouts. If it's okay with you guys I'm going to flirt with Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Blake." I told them. They nodded.

"Okay." Blake said.

"Good. Ari will be super pissed and then I'll kiss Fang in front of everybody. I'll look like Lissa basically. Ari will rip me off of Fang and then we'll get in a fight in front of the school. Then I will ask if they think I should date Fang or if I am hot or something. They will all say yes and Ari can't be mad at the whole school. It's flawed a lot but it'll be funny." I said pulling a rant.

"I like it Max! You'll totally win against Ari!" Nudge exclaimed as the bell rang dismissing us to lunch.

"Perfect timing. Watch him think that there's a new girl in five, four, three, two, one." I said as we walked into the cafe. We had everyone's attention. I strutted alongside Nudge to our normal table. I heard whisper that ranged a lot.

"Who is that chick?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"I'd tap that! Who is she?"

No one knew who I was. HA!

"Hey Nudgey! No one knows who I am. Let's have fun!" I told her. She nodded enthusiastically. I stood up and walked over to Fang who was on the other side of the table. I slid my hands down his chest and whispered in his ear.

"Phase two is underway." He blinked twice. That's the code for okay. I sat on his lap and kissed him long and hard. He responded by rubbing small circles on my back. When I pulled away Ari was looming over our table.

"Fang! What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kissing my girlfriend." He responded.

"But you're dating Max against my will!" Ari exclaimed. This was so funny!

"Ari! You don't recognize me do you?" I asked him.

"No... Wait do I?"

"It's me! Maximum Ride!" I exclaimed so the whole cafe turned to look at me. Everyone was gaping like a fish.

"Go change out of those slut clothes!" Ari yelled at me.

"Nah! I'm good." I said and dumped my lunch in the trash can before walking out the door with everyone to go to cheerleading tryouts.

* * *

We, Nudge and Angel and Ella and me, were in the locker room to get changed for tryouts. We had on green and turquoise sport bras and white booty shorts. Then white cheer shoes. Our hair was all like mine but we changed into turquoise bows.

"Ready to rock it?" I asked them.

"Hell Yeah!" They all screamed.

"Good because I want to be captain of this team again." I told them.

"I'm sure you will be Max." Nudge told me.

"Thanks Nudgey!" I squealed when Lissa walked by.

"Wow Max. You look... great." She finished.

"Aww. Thanks Lissy!" I squealed as she smiled and walked away. Huh. She seems nice. I'm gonna make her be my normal friend by the end of the year. She seems too nice to be a slut.

"Girls! Let's go warm up now. Thirty minutes until showtime." The coach yelled at us.

"Yes mam!" We screamed back. We filed out in a big group into the huge gym. Everyone stared at us or a minute before the music turned back on and KE$HA poured out over the gym. They turned back to talking and we started stretching.

I had me legs in a straddle and was just finishing stretching when Nudge came bounding over.

"Hey Max! Let's stretch out stunt moves." She pleaded.

"M'kay." I said. "Me first."

"Okay. She said. I pulled my leg back into a scorpion and Nudge straightened it and pushed forwards until it almost hurt. We repeated the process for each other and were working on jumps when we were called into group.

"Okay girls! We're going to play you a song and I want you to tumble across the floor, then do jumps, ect." She told us. **(AN: On youtube search cheer extreme tryouts for a visual.)**

It was my turn at the tumble mat. I bounced a little then ran. I tucked into a front handspring, full, round off back handspring, and finished with a back flip. Everyone was still for a second before clapping and Nudge even whistled. I knew I did good but not _that_ good.

I stood in front of three judges and started an impressive jump sequence. They wrote some things down and asked me a few questions before letting me go. I jogged over to where Fang was standing with the boys.

"Hey Fang. Watcha doin'?" I purred. Ari's head, who was standing a few feet away, snapped up at the sound of my purr. Iggy grinned.

"Hey Max. Is there a mirror in your pocket, because I can see myself in your pants." Iggy said. I giggled and shuddered inwardly.

"Hahaha. You wish but I only have my eyes on one guy and it ain't you." I told him. Now Gazzy stepped forwards and grinned.

"Well what about me? I meant to ask you, are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see?" I smirked and laughed so hard in my head.

"No silly. I'm from California but I wouldn't mind bumping that sometime." I said. GAG!

"Sorry. You can't. You're mine." Fang said as he pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Maybe I want to be Blake's." I said while giggling like Lissa.

"Um... No." He said before turning me around and kissing me on the lips. I responded in a second and we got sort of heated before pulling away when Ari stormed over and ripped Fang away from me.

"ARI!" I screamed and every head snapped towards us. Nudge and Ella who were done raced over with Angel and Alyssa. The tryouts were over and the coaches were in the office picking and choosing. "Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Yes I mind you sucking face with this guy. He's only going to break your heart." Ari told me while Fang walked back over to me and pulled me close.

"He won't. Right?" I asked Fang.

"Never." Gah! More than one word Fang! it's not that hard!

"What do you all think?" I asked the large crowd around us.

"YEAH!"

"Sure."

"He's mine."

"Duh! Of course!" Were most of the answers.

"See they don't think he'll break my heart. Just let me date Fang!" I exclaimed. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if he hurts you even a little bit i'll kill him." Ari said before stomping out to the car.

"Yay! Max you have a boyfriend! We could all go out on a huge group date!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Yeah Max please!" Angel and Nudge piped in.

"Okay. One huge group date." I said before being grouped into a huge hug. Just then our coaches walked back in.

"Girls please circle up for the team announcements." She called.

"Yes m'am." We all replied and circled up.

"Okay. The A team is..."

** HAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Please review and tell me if you like my writing! I need to know. Also if you actually read my AN's at the top and bottom type in :==) in your review! I have recently developed a love for modeling but my mom won't let me. Any help or ideas? Love you all! Peace.**


End file.
